


Want (An Artist's Touch)

by Demi_Fae



Series: OSEJune [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Pining, Yearning, a lot of purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Obi-Wan's hand danced across the unyielding marble of the statue's cheek, and his heart ached. He longed for that which he knew he could never have, that which could never exist.Still, he loved. He loved this being that had pervaded his every thought for weeks, months- he loved this otherworldly creature, worshiped its stone skin. He prayed that Aphrodite might take pity on his lonely heart, which craved for even a moment with this entity that was the other half of his soul.He knew he was a fool, for falling in love with his greatest creation.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OSEJune [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Want (An Artist's Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Galatea (and Pygmalion) by Three Weird Sisters

There wasn’t any better sculptor than Obi-Wan. No one who was as dedicated to the craft, who created statues as lifelike, who breathed life into them like he did. He was the best. 

He was also alone. 

Not lonely, not entirely. He had himself and his tools, no one and nothing else interested him. (Perhaps, years ago, Qui-Gon or Satine might have… but Qui-Gon was long gone now, and Satine had never asked so Obi-Wan had never offered.) Every now and again there were those that might try to catch his eye, to seduce the famed master from his work, but it could never distract him. 

Alone in his studio was where he was meant to be. Every day spending hours creating works of art that graced beauty upon whoever viewed them, every day leaving his muscles aching from a satisfying day of work. Every day he ignored the aching in his heart, that which longed for his perfect companion. 

He knew that this person didnt’ exist, not as long as he had been searching. Everyone he met had been too loud, too sharp, too soft, too much for him. So he had retreated, had stayed in his studio where all knew to not bother him. He stayed there and he longed. 

Obi-Wan picked up his chisel and began to craft his most precious project. His hands were guided by his thoughts, what he saw in his mind’s eyes, and the statue before him slowly took shape. Obi-Wan pressed a hand to the hard marble of the unfinished statue’s cheek, a gentle swipe over what he imagined to be soft lips. There could be no rushing this.

Every moment was spent in careful consideration. Obi-Wan paid attention to the smallest of details and imagined what the man’s skin might feel like against his own, how he might smell. Would it be the soft scent of summer, of flowers on a gentle breeze? The harshness of winter, sharp and cool yet clear and true? Or would he burn brightly, the unknowable stars shining beneath his skin making him otherworldly, godly? Obi-Wan wished he could know. 

Nothing bothered him in this state. Obi-Wan floated on air, every moment not spent with a chisel in hand a chore until he would once again return to his work. It was so rarely he felt the need, the burning desire to finish something, but Obi-Wan forced himself to slow down, to not rush and make any mistakes. 

Weeks Obi-Wan toiled over this sculpture, perhaps months, he couldn’t tell anymore. This man that had pervaded his every thought, his every waking moment. Weeks he spent shaping him, pouring love and passion into every square inch. Obi-Wan had worshiped his marble skin, perfected every detail until an Adonis stood before him on a pedestal. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze travelled over his delicate yet strong features, his rippling muscles, his extended neck and long eyelashes and downturned eyes. Obi-Wan placed his own hand in the statue’s outstretched arm, pulled himself closer until they were chest to chest. 

His other hand danced softly over soft curls, his forehead met the other’s- but no. It was all his own mind’s eye, making him imagine what he so desperately wished for. The unyielding marble seemed cold, cruel on his skin where it once felt warm and inviting. Obi-Wan turned away, unable to face the eyes of that which could not love him back.

And yet, Obi-Wan returned every day. Every day he brought back that which he’d imagine would make the man smile and laugh. Delicate beads and chains wrapped his arms, rings were placed on his fingers, and flowing silks adorned his body. A wreath of flowers was placed upon his head, bringing with it the scent Obi-Wan had imagined so long ago. 

Obi-Wan would read poems out loud, the short and sweet and the long and heart-wrenching alike. Those that spoke of halves of souls reunited, those that mourned the tales of lovers gone too soon. 

Obi-Wan imagined the touch of a man he would never know, and his heart ached for what it could never have. He raged against the gods, against the Fates that had decided his life would be one of infinite sadness. There were no words to describe the agony his soul was in every moment that he went without his love’s touch. Obi-Wan would have traded all of the riches he possessed, all of his fame, would have torn his beating heart from his chest if it meant he could have a single moment with his dear one. 

His heart, his soul, his very being ached so loudly he was sure all around him could feel his pain. His mind was a raging sea, thoughts crashing into one another without sense as he begged Aphrodite to take pity on him and his love. No words fell from his mouth, no tears from his eyes, yet creation itself mourned with him. 

He fell to his knees before Anakin’s pedestal, looking up at his features. No matter how much pain he endured every day, it was worth it as he stared into those lidded eyes. He grasped at a hand once more, and placed reverent kisses across his fingers, his arm, his shoulder and neck, until he reached his face. There, he hesitated. There could be no substitute for plush lips against his own, but Obi-Wan could not deny himself any longer. Slowly he leaned forward to bring their mouths together. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and laid his head down on the other’s shoulder. The simple, chaste kiss had left him wanting for more. No matter how much he knew he could never have it. 

Obi-Wan felt a slight shift beneath his head and frowned. His face turned towards Anakin’s face, skin sliding against skin. No sound escaped him though the sight shocked him to his core. 

Golden hair and skin, blue eyes bright and clear. Tears fell from Obi-Wan’s eyes, emotion escaping him the only way he could express the pure joy he felt. A soft touch on his cheek nearly brought him to his knees. For so long he had imagined this moment, for so long he had prayed, and yet it was better than anything he could ever conceive. 

Another hand cradled Obi-Wan’s other cheek, and brought his face closer once more. They stared into each other’s eyes as they moved in perfect synchronicity, their very beings pulling them towards one another. When their lips finally met again, Obi-Wan could have sworn that he’d seen stars. 

He smiled against soft lips, his hand traveling across warm flesh. More tears escaped his eyes as he realized that his heart would forever belong to this beautiful creature, to his greatest creation. 

And now, Anakin could love him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite style to write in (That weird, flowery prose that completely avoids dialogue?? Heck yeah!) but it is also... so hard to come back to. I have to write it all in one sitting, or the entire thing starts to feel weird
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
